Murusa tests Protofire
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Protofire Murusa comes out of the temple after doing her daily devotionals, she stops at the entry guards to get her spear back, which she magnetizes to her back. Protofire is crossing the courtyard from the northwest, talking to a few other young acolytes who are quickly sent on their way after they were done, the man glancing about, taking stock of who was present. Murusa spots the departing acololytes, nodding her head to them as they pass. Naturally she spots you and raises a hand, "Protofire, good cycle." Protofire smiles warmly, turning to walk towards her "Ah. Murusa! It’s good to see you." he twitches his wings "How have you been? Everything okay?" Murusa replies, "I've been fine, staying busy. All is well, why do you ask?" "Oh, just curious. We've been too busy to talk in a while is all. How is the new Guardian settling in?" Murusa mmms, "Shatterquake? As far as I know he is staying where we told him to and Omega hasn't snuck him any energon from what reports I have received from the city guards." Protofire nods "Ah, I see. The council does not look like they will allow him to stay unfortunately." Murusa hmms, "I see. That will not go over well with him I suspect. Maybe the Hierophant should speak with Xaaron and get him to speak to him about the situation. That mech is a brilliant orator." "They would not listen to an Autobot, especially if Solarix had a hand in it. They dislike the Autobot even visiting, but Temple Law says that ANY may visit it." admits Protofire with a sad sigh. Murusa nods to this, "Well perhaps we should speak to them? Surely the Hierophant could get us into the council chambers. Trouble with that is we really need to know him better so we can speak of his benefit to protecting the city." "They are halfway concerned it is a trick of the Decepticons more than anything. Solarix is trying to work with them to at least hire him as a mercenary. They're stubborn and rusty though. But if you wish to speak to them, I will not stop you." Murusa hmms to that, "Perhaps the mercenary would be for the best, at least until he can prove himself being truthful about not wanting to be with the Decepticons anymore." Protofire nods "I agree. Would you propose it to the council? " he asks Murusa. A request, more than anything. Murusa mms, "I can try, but I'm not exactly good with politicians." she remarks, "I just don't speak their language." Protofire smirks "Neither do I. " he notes wryly. "when is your next shift? Murusa chuckles, then smiles, "I'm off shift for a half cycle. Did you want to go somewhere?" she asks. Protofire says, "How about for a walk?" Murusa moves to take an elbow, "I'd like that." she smiles. Protofire takes the elbow as he smiles, walking south out of the prism "how is your relationship with Primus?" Murusa replies, "I would like to think it is a close one that I have tried to recapture since being away so long from the temple itself." Protofire states "remember that one needs not a temple to Worship. Each of our bodies, crafted by him, is a small temple unto him." Murusa nods, "I know, just that I feel closer to him in the Temple." she explains. Protofire smiles "It IS a great presence of his. So I do not blame you." he remarks softly "Do you like pets?" You say, "I think they are a good thing to have when you have the time to dedicate to them." Protofire nods "How is your time now? " he asks ponderously You say, "Same as it has been since I was made the leader of the Angels, if I get half a cycle rest I'm really lucky." Protofire tchs "You should rest more often." he comments simply. You say, "I'll rest when I'm dead Protofire." Protofire stops at that, looking towards her as his optics flicker "... I don’t want that to happen." he states simply Murusa squeezes your elbow, "Oh I don't plan on dying anytime soon, I got plenty of cycles left in this body yet." she reassures you. "Just a lot of my time is looking after my Angels, doing what needs to be done with that moon shot mission, helping with the gates.." Protofire moves his free hand atop the squeezing one "I know. We may have to delay the moon shot. While the project will help, priorities, you know." he sighs softly. Murusa nods, "I suppose, but it's been delayed for some time now for a variety of reasons. But good news is that the crew I found to work on the prefab is working during their off shifts to get what we need fabricated done." Protofire ahhs and smiles softly "That may save its' future yet. I will be coordinating with you to go on more energon raids, or at least some harvesting. The harvesters wish guards, and I don’t blame them." Murusa nods to this, "I've been harvesting now and again when I'm feeling up to it. Try to stay near the city as possible." Protofire says, "A good idea. There is still energon there if we can find it. "" Murusa nods, "It can be found, if you have the patience. Luckily I have plenty of it." Protofire smiles "I know a few secret stashes and fountains myself. I'll show you them." Murusa perks to this, "Maybe later, after our walk and some time alone?" she asks softly. Protofire nods "Definitely. " he states "Tomorrow sound good, when our shifts are done? " he asks, pulling her closer. Murusa hmms, "I could do that." smiling as you pull her closer as we walk along, "Get me much closer and we'll be stepping on each others feet." she teases. Protofire chuckles softly "Bah, a few scuffs never hurt anyone." he scoffs with a grin of his own Murusa chuckles to that, "Well if you wanted to scuff me up, there would be better places to put them.. better positions." Just a hint of that old construction mech dirty humor in that comment. Protofire blinks at that, astonished into wordlessness for a good few steps. Then he chortles "Murusa!" Murusa giggles a little, then squeezes your elbow as she stops and turns toward you. "Yes, Protofire?" just giving you this affectionate smile. Protofire smirks "That was a little bit over the line no? " he teases, continuing to walk once more, looping an arm this time daringly over her shoulders. Murusa moves as you pick up the walk again, "Perhaps. Just good to see you not overreact too much." she notes. Protofire chuckles "Oh, a test? Did I pass?" he asks playfully Murusa smiles, "Yes." she replies simply. Protofire nods "Good. " he states "Even the best of us should be tested regularly." he decides, stepping off into the city with her. Murusa inclines her head to that, "Just some tests are surprise ones." she notes. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs